one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spot vs Mowgli
Spot vs Mowgli (Disney vs Pixar) SERIES FINALE + Season 1 Episode 10 Intro The kids who live in the jungle lonely until some type of animal comes and gives them a happier life battle it out in my Series Finale of my series Disney vs Pixar! Which jungle-living kid will win? Pre Fight The dinosaur and Spot started to pick up their pace to a run. They were running because they thought they heard dangerous critters. Even Spot was sort of scared. Of course Arlo was, he was always scared. As they headed into a nearby forest, they slammed into something living. It was Baloo and Mowgli. Baloo coughed and glared at Arlo. Baloo: What was that for? Arlo: Sorry, we were running from- Baloo: I don't care anymore kid. Your business is none of my concern. Spot and Arlo exchanged glances and turned their attention back to Mowgli and Baloo. Baloo: You can't just interfere with the best Jungle living kid ever. Spot frowned as Arlo bared his teeth. Arlo: Spot is better than that kid! We'll just see who is the best when they fight! Baloo: Fine with me, but Mowgli is going to win. Mowgli: I sure am, Baloo! Spot lunged himself at Mowgli as Arlo smirked in glee. Who Will Emerge Victorious? FIGHT! Fight!!! Spot quickly starts the fight with a hard kick in Mowgli's face. Mowgli slammed into a tree as he noticed lying coconuts on the ground. He quickly picked them up and started throwing them at Spot. Spot was hit by most of them and growled in anger. He started his anger with a tackle on Mowgli and rapidly biting Mowgli. Mowgli quickly threw Spot off of him and noticed a vine behind him. Mowgli grabbed the vine and leaped backwards. He was pushed at Spot and Spot was kicked hard in the face. Spot was hit into a river as he started to wash away. Mowgli laughed as he watched this. Same with Baloo. Arlo growled in anger and slammed his tail into Mowgli. Mowgli was blasted into the river, gasping for breath. While the 2 humans floated away, Baloo and Spot started to fight. Spot washed up on the California Shore along with Mowgli. Spot bared his fists and started to punch Mowgli in the face. Mowgli ended the punching by grabbing Spot and throwing him into a rock. Spot started to daze away as he felt a concussion coming. He fought it off and charged at Mowgli. The 2 let out exchanges of punches as they caught a glimpse of Arlo and Baloo fighting for their lives. They stopped to watch. Baloo was landed dangerous slashes at Arlo with his claws. This fight wouldn't end in a knock out.... Baloo eventually stabbed Arlo as the dinosaur yelled in anger and pain. Spot growled as he felt the anger boil inside him. He noticed a steep rock nearby them and charged after Baloo. Baloo was too distracted slicing Arlo; Mowgli was running at Spot. But Spot was too fast for Mowgli. Spot climbed the rock and leaped off of it. It was a shadow above Baloo as the kid fell on Baloo. Baloo growled in anger as Spot started to bite Baloo. Arlo had to give Spot some time, but Mowgli was coming to them. Arlo yelled in aggression as he grabbed Mowgli and pushed him into the water. Mowgli tried to get to the surface, but Arlo's paws were on Mowgli with all of the dinosaur's might. Mowgli could feel death heading to him as he started to close his eyes.... Arlo watched as Mowgli's corpse floated away. He immediately stopped after hearing the growls of both Spot and Baloo. Arlo took this as his chance and charged at Baloo. Baloo took this as surprise as he was pounded in the stomach by Arlo. Baloo yelled one last defiant growl before he was tied up to a tree. Thanks to Arlo's every day tail-smacking tree-falling tail, Arlo charged up a tail slam and slammed it into Baloo. The force was so powerful it blasted Baloo through the tree and into a volcano. K.O The volcano exploded and formed a saying "The Series is Over! Stay tuned for more!" Arlo: Huh. I wonder what that means! Come on Spot! Arlo and Spot walked off as the camera zoomed in far away, seeing Mowgli's corpse eventually floating into Shadow's and Sonic's corpse. Conclusion This Series Finale Winner Is... Spot and Arlo!!!!!!!! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Disney vs Pixar Category:What-If? fighters Category:Male-only battles Category:Series Finale Category:Season Finale Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees